


Bestätigung

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Boerne bittet Alberich um Hilfe, weil er bei etwas Bestätigung braucht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bestätigung

Dass es auch heute ausgerechnet so regnen musste. Dabei war Thiel mit dem Fahrrad zum Präsidium gefahren am Morgen, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen abzubekommen. Da war es noch nicht einmal sonderlich bewölkt gewesen. Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass zum Abend hin so ein Gewitter aufzog? Gut, vielleicht hätte er das ahnen können, wenn er den Wetterbericht geschaut hätte, allerdings war er gestern Abend vorm Fernseher eingeschlafen, noch bevor die Tagesschau kam. Langer Tag. Er hatte froh sein können, vor der Tagesschau überhaupt zu Hause gewesen zu sein.

Schon auf dem Weg vom Präsidium ins Institut war Thiel fast komplett durchnässt worden. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie nass er werden würde, wäre Boerne schon weg und könnte ihn nicht mitnehmen.

Aber er hatte Glück. Schon auf dem Flur konnte er die Stimme des Professors hören.

„Will mich da etwa jemand provozieren?“

Er kabbelte sich wohl mal wieder mit seiner Assistentin. Während Thiel den langen Flur entlangging, lauschte er weiter dem Gespräch.

„Oh, bitte.“, antwortete Frau Haller. „Ich bin in gar keiner Position, in der ich mir das erlauben könnte.“

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war denn bei denen wieder los? Er wurde etwas schneller, getrieben von seiner Neugier.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen.“ Das war Boerne.

Wenige Sekunden später war Thiel endlich am Ende des Flurs angekommen und trat in die Leichenhalle. Was er dort allerdings vorfand war nichts, das er jemals erwartet hätte. Er musste erst einmal blinzeln, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte.

Frau Haller saß auf einem der Obduktionstische, ihr Kittel auf dem Boden, ihre Hände an Boernes Seiten, das Kleid gefährlich weit hochgerutscht. Und zwischen ihren Beinen Boerne, auch sein Kittel auf dem Boden, das Hemd geöffnet, seine Hände in Frau Hallers Haaren. Sie _küssten_ sich.

Thiel verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und hustete. Das war es dann wohl mit unbemerkt wieder verschwinden. Er spürte, wie er rot wurde.

Boerne und Frau Haller fuhren auseinander. „Thiel.“, sagte Boerne in einem kläglichen Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Erschrecken Sie mich doch nicht so.“ Er räusperte sich, fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Frau Haller neben ihm ließ sich vom Tisch gleiten, richtete ihr Kleid, sammelte ihren Kittel vom Boden auf, alles, ohne Thiel anzusehen. „Ich gehe dann besser mal.“, sagte sie und war schon weg, bevor einer der beiden überhaupt reagieren könnte.

Thiel war wie erstarrt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Boerne abwenden, Boerne mit geöffnetem Hemd und verstrubbelten Haaren und roten Wangen und Thiel versuchte immer noch, zu realisieren, wobei er den Professor da gerade erwischt hatte. Dass Boerne verdammt gut aussah, machte es nicht besser. Aber Frau Haller… Er hatte Frau Haller geküsst. Hatte seine Hände in ihren Haaren gehabt. Die Bilder tauchten wieder in Thiels Kopf auf und er spürte, wie ihm die Situation viel zu schnell viel zu viel wurde. Er musste hier raus, er brauchte frische Luft, er musste nachdenken. Das hier verarbeiten. Boerne und Frau Haller. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur wieder zurück. War doch egal, wie nass er werden würde, wenn er jetzt mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause fuhr. Er glaubte nicht, er könnte es im Moment ertragen, mit Boerne im gleichen Auto zu sitzen. Und überhaupt, das wollte der doch sicher auch nicht, nachdem Thiel ihn in so einer intimen Situation gesehen hatte. Er hätte doch anrufen sollen.

Er hatte den Flur noch nicht einmal zur Hälfe durchquert, als Boerne schon zu ihm aufschloss. Er hatte sein Hemd mehr schlecht als recht wieder geschlossen, drei Knöpfe zu, teilweise in den falschen Löchern. Er sah beinahe etwas lächerlich aus so, aber Thiel war nicht wirklich nach Lachen zumute.

Boerne stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Thiel, jetzt warten Sie doch mal.“ Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen.

Thiel unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn komplett zu ignorieren und davonzustürmen. Das war nicht fair. Boerne konnte ja nicht wissen, was er da gerade angerichtet hatte. Er hätte Frau Haller doch nie geküsst, hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Thiel ihn dabei sehen könnte. Dass irgendjemand ihn dabei sehen könnte.

„Wollten Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“, fragte Boerne, während er sich das Hemd wieder aufknöpfte, um es diesmal richtig wieder zuzuknöpfen.

Thiel strengte sich an, nicht zu starren. Dass Boerne jetzt etwas bemerkte, wäre das Letzte, das er brauchen konnte. Dabei hatte es sich in den letzten Wochen so angefühlt, als wären sie sich irgendwie nähergekommen. Boerne hatte ihn öfter zum Abendessen eingeladen als sonst und Thiel hatte irgendwann aufgehört, sich zu wehren. Sie hatten über die neueste Mordserie geredet, die Münster erschütterte, natürlich, aber nach ein paar Gläsern Wein hatten sie dann auch über ganz andere Dinge geredet, über persönliche Dinge. Thiel hatte das Gefühl gehabt, Boerne besser kennenzulernen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, Boerne würde sich ihm langsam anvertrauen. Boerne hätte endlich angefangen, sich ihm auch verletzlich gegenüber zu zeigen.

Thiel schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber sollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Nicht, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Boerne etwas bemerkte. „Nein.“, sagte er so bestimmt, wie es ihm in der Situation nur möglich war. „Ist schon gut, ich komme allein nach Hause.“

Boerne hatte sein Hemd endlich wieder gerichtet. Er schien etwas hin- und hergerissen. „Sind Sie mit dem Fahrrad da?“

Thiel könnte jetzt lügen. Aber was würde das schon bringen? Boerne würde es sowieso herausfinden. „Ja.“, sagte er also.

„Bei dem Wetter können Sie doch nicht mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause fahren.“ Boerne schnaubte. „Ich nehme Sie in meinem Auto mit. Lassen Sie mich nur kurz meine Sachen holen.“

Er bot Thiel keine Gelegenheit, zu widersprechen, so schnell, wie er schon wieder in Richtung Leichenhalle verschwunden war. Thiel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Eine Minute später dann stand Boerne wieder neben ihm, mit Jackett und Krawatte und seiner Aktentasche. Thiel versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie er ausgesehen hatte mit offenem Hemd. Er wünschte, er hätte das in einer anderen Situation gesehen. Dann könnte er diese Erinnerung vielleicht sogar genießen.

„Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht mitnehmen.“, versuchte er es noch einmal, als sie schon beim Auto waren. „Ich meine, ich könnte verstehen, wenn Sie mich nicht mitnehmen wollen würden.“

Boerne winkte nur ab, öffnete die Beifahrertür für ihn und stieg schließlich selbst ein „Warum sollte ich Sie denn nicht mitnehmen wollen?“, fragte er und klang dabei ehrlich verwirrt. „Wir sind Freunde, Thiel. Natürlich nehme ich Sie mit.“ Und er begann, auszuparken, als sei nichts gewesen.

Freunde. Thiel schluckte. _Freunde._ Er glaubte nicht, dass Boerne ihn schon einmal als seinen Freund bezeichnet hatte. Vielleicht als Kollege, oder Bekannter. Aber nie als Freund. Er musste wieder daran denken, wie er in Boernes Wohnung gesessen hatte, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, und zugehört hatte, wie Boerne ihm etwas aus seiner Kindheit erzählt hatte. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Die Bilder, wie Boerne Frau Haller geküsst hatte, schoben sich vor seine Erinnerung.

Weil Thiel still blieb, begann Boerne wieder, zu reden. „Ich hätte Silke auch fragen sollen, ob ich sie mitnehmen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mit dem Auto da war.“

Silke? Seit wann nannte Boerne Frau Haller denn bei ihrem Vornamen? Sie war doch immer Alberich gewesen für ihn. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, der Fakt, dass Boerne Frau Haller beim Vornamen nannte und ihn immer noch mit Thiel ansprach. Schon seit er realisiert hatte, bei was er Boerne und Frau Haller da erwischt hatte, wollte er weinen. Nicht, dass er das jetzt könnte, mit Boerne in einem Auto. Dann hatte er wohl schon etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte, wenn er nach Hause kam. Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal ablenken.

„Ist sie nicht Ihre Assistentin?“, fragte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Darüber wollte er jetzt eigentlich wirklich nicht reden. Eigentlich wollte er vergessen, dass es jemals passiert war. Aber selbst, wenn er Boerne und Frau Haller nicht gesehen hätte, das hätte ja nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass sie zusammen waren. Er blinzelte schnell seine Tränen weg.

„Tatsache.“, sagte Boerne. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Naja.“, sagte Thiel. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, aber er wollte jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher machen. Es konnte ja gar nicht schlimmer sein, als die Gesamtsituation es sowieso schon war. „Ist das nicht eigentlich unangebracht, als Chef mit seinen Assistenten zu schlafen?“ Er bemerkte erst im Nachhinein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte Boerne denn mit Frau Haller geschlafen? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, aber jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr damit aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. So, wie sie sich geküsst hatten, so nah sie beieinander gestanden hatten, mit Boerne zwischen Frau Hallers Beinen, mit Frau Hallers Kleid, das nach oben gerutscht war… Verdammt, sie hatten ganz sicher sogar miteinander geschlafen. Natürlich hatten sie das, so wie die meisten erwachsenen Menschen, die in einer Beziehung waren. Beides reichlich schmerzhafte Gedanken.

Boerne klang beleidigt, als er antwortete. „Wollen Sie mir vielleicht unterstellen, ich würde Silke ausnutzen?“, fragte er herausfordernd. „Wollen Sie Silke vielleicht unterstellen, sie könne nicht selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie schlafen will?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte Thiel resigniert. Das wollte er tatsächlich nicht. Er wusste nicht genau, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Was ist dann Ihr Problem mit unserer Beziehung?“, fragte Boerne.

_Mein Problem ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe_, dachte Thiel. _Mein Problem ist, dass ich Idiot auch noch geglaubt habe, du könntest meine Gefühle tatsächlich erwidern._

Thiel sagte nichts.

Boerne sah ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick an. „Sind Sie vielleicht eifersüchtig?“, fragte er und Thiels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Aber nur, weil Sie in den letzten Jahren wenig Glück mit Frauen hatten, heißt das ja nicht, dass Sie sich nicht für mich freuen können. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie finden auch noch jemanden.“

Natürlich, das hatte er gemeint. Dass Thiel eifersüchtig war, weil Boerne eine Beziehung hatte und er selbst nicht. Er seufzte. Welch Ironie. Es hatte ihm schon lange nichts mehr ausgemacht, kein Glück mit Frauen zu haben. Es war auch nicht so, als hätte er es je wirklich versucht seit seiner Scheidung. Er war eifersüchtig, ja. Aber nicht auf Boerne. Auf Frau Haller. Er wollte von Boerne geküsst werden. Er wollte Boernes Hand in seinen Haaren. Er musste erneut Tränen wegblinzeln. Wie dumm von ihm, sich tatsächlich Hoffnungen zu machen. Er hatte doch nur gedacht, er sei Boerne nähergekommen, weil er das so hatte sehen wollen. Nichts hatte sich in ihrer Beziehung geändert außer sein eigenes Wunschdenken.

Boerne parkte ein und stellte den Motor ab. Erleichtert, endlich allein sein zu können, wollte Thiel die Tür öffnen, aber das Auto war von innen abgeschlossen. Er drehte sich wieder zurück zu Boerne und sah ihn fragend an.

Boerne musterte ihn und Thiel begann, sich extrem unwohl zu fühlen. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte Boerne direkt in seinen Kopf gucken. „Ist alles okay bei Ihnen?“, fragte er schließlich.

Thiel schluckte. „Ja, klar.“, antwortete er, merkte aber selbst, dass er nicht gerade überzeugend klang. War doch auch egal, was interessierte es Boerne, wie es ihm ging.

Boerne seufzte und sah zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er schließlich leise, und klang verdammt verletzlich dabei. Thiel sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich wollte Sie nie verletzen.“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Es ist nur, ich brauchte einfach Bestätigung…“  
Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Boerne sprach in Rätseln. Wofür sollte er sich denn entschuldigen? Und von was für einer Bestätigung sprach er denn da bitte? „Was?“

Boerne atmete tief durch. „Thiel.“, sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich bin nicht mit Frau Haller zusammen. Ich habe nie mit ihr geschlafen, und ich werde es auch nie.“

„Was?“ Thiel konnte sich nur wiederholen. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Sein Kopf schwirrte.

„Ich habe sie nur um einen Gefallen gebeten, weil ich wissen wollte… also, ich war mir einfach noch nicht sicher, aber... Aber jetzt bin ich es.“ Boerne sah ihn an. Irgendwo zwischen dem Schaltknüppel und der Handbremse fanden seine Hände Thiels und Thiel ließ es geschehen, wüsste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Diese ganze Situation überforderte ihn.

„Ich liebe Sie.“, sagte Boerne. „Und ich hatte Angst, Sie könnten meine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ich brauchte Sicherheit, bevor ich mich lächerlich gemacht oder unsere Freundschaft ruiniert hätte.“

Langsam begann alles, Sinn zu machen. Es war doch nicht nur Thiels Wunschdenken gewesen. Sie waren sich tatsächlich nähergekommen. Boerne hatte seine Gefühle tatsächlich erwidert. Er war so erleichtert und glücklich in diesem Moment, er konnte nicht einmal wütend sein auf Boerne. Was für eine bescheuerte Idee, ihm absichtlich vorzugaukeln, er sei in einer Beziehung mit Frau Haller. Und dass Frau Haller da überhaupt mitgemacht hatte.

Er konnte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil Boerne sich zu ihm beugte, und es war vollkommen egal, was Boerne getan hatte. Das einzige, was zählte, war, dass er jetzt hier war, bei Thiel, und ihn küsste, und seine Hände in Thiels Haaren hatte.


End file.
